


Two Heroes, Two Worlds

by 96flowers, sydneychase



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/96flowers/pseuds/96flowers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneychase/pseuds/sydneychase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Souls, Two Heroes, Two Worlds. Both souls are out of their time and are dealing with a new world and new threats. Having met in the past and thought the other gone they never expected to come across each other again in the strange new future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Yes I said I would update my other stories first but this came to me while I was Universal today and really wanted to be written. This is only going to be a three chapter story for now. I may write more, I may not. It depends on the response I get and if a have permission to continue. I will be using a character created by a good friend of mine and she was okay with me using said character. You will meet them in the next chapter. For now though-
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own marvel or Percy Jackson or the OC character yet to be introduced. I am not making money off of this, it is strictly for fun.
> 
> Enjoy! And Review!

Two Heroes, Two Worlds

PART 1

**A Month Before the Death of Maria Di Angelo**

"Are you excited Nico?" Maria asked her younger child and only son. The two were waiting in line backstage to see the one and only Captain America in person after his D.C. performance. It was to be his last show before heading overseas to see the troops.

"Yeah!" The small eight year old giggled as he clutched the first addition Captain America baseball cap closer to his chest. "He's so cool! He's my Hero!"

"I'm glad Nicki," Maria smiled and pulled him closer as the dancers swept by to get out of their costumes. _I'm so glad Hades could get us these tickets for Nico's birthday._ **You are welcome my love.** Maria almost screamed but managed to hide her reaction as to not draw suspicion. _Hades! Don't do that!_ A deep chuckle reverberated through her skull before the presence withdrew.

"Mom look! There he is!" Nico whispered excitedly as he tugged at her arm. The man in question turned when her herd the sound of the boys voice. A big smile bloomed on the soldiers face at the sight of the excited young boy.

"Mrs. Di Angelo and Nico?" the super soldier questioned when they got closer.

"Yes sir," Maria smiled at the man and reached out to shake his hand. He gently caught hers and shook it politely before turning to the young boy who was bubbling with excitement.

"So I hear it's your birthday Nico," Rogers stated as he crouched down to see eye to eye with the black haired ball of energy. "How old did you turn today?"

"Eight sir!" Nico smiled as he fiddled with the ball cap still in his grip.

"Eight! Are you sure?" the blonde asked teasingly.

"I know I'm small now, I was born too early, but I'll be strong one day!" Nico declared strongly. "Just like you!"

Steve's face was priceless at that declaration. He was stunned that a boy so young looked up to him as a role model. Sure he knew that children looked to him as a hero, but to want to be like him was another thing entirely.

"With that mentality you can be anything you want to be," Steve nodded, he reached out and gently ruffled the young boy's hair. "Did you get anything for you birthday?"

"I got this cool hat! Will you sign it?" Nico asked as he held out the already rumpled looking at hat.

"Of course," Steve smiled and gently took the cap from the boy. He turned and found a pen being held out to him by Howard Stark. "Thanks Howard."

Steve turned the hat around in his hands and took hold of the visor and signed the underside so that the signature wouldn't fade in the sun light when worn. Nico was smiling so widely that it was likely his face would hurt later. Steve took the hat and gently placed it on Nico's head before sweeping the young boy off his feet onto his hip. Nico giggled and held on to the broad shoulders of the American Icon.

"Did you get anything else?" Steve asked the boy that was now eye to eye with him.

"I got a new set of Mytho Magic Cards! I got some really cool ones and a few I already had," Nico said excitedly. He was talking about his favorite thing ever with his favorite person ever. Best. Birthday. Ever.

"Mytho Magic?" Steve questioned with a glance at Maria, who was engaging Howard in conversation a little ways away. She was totally engrossed in what he was talking about and could offer no help. "Is it fun?"

"It's really, really fun" Nico smiled hugely. "I collect as many cards as I can so when I play with other kids I don't have to be afraid of losing. It's a game about Greek creatures."

"I'm glad you enjoy it Nico," Steve smiled again, he really liked this kid. "Do you have any with you?"

"Yeah!" Nico exclaimed and dug around in the pocket of the racer jacket he was wearing. He pulled out a pack of about thirty cards held together with a rubber band. "These are some of my favorite."

Steve walked over to a table that was in the back of the room and sat down with the boy in his lap. "Why don't you show me some?"

Nico's smile could have put the sun to shame. Over the next 20 mins Nico showed the Captain the collection of cards and explained the different beasts and powers associated with the cards. But, all good things come to an end and it was time for Steve to head out to what would become a turning point in the war and a step towards a long icy sleep.

"Nico," Steve said softly to the boy who had finished explaining his passion to him, "it is time for me to go."

Nico looked up at him with his dark black eyes that took on a sad look at the news. He gently nodded his head and began to put his cards back in their deck. He came across the Pegasus card he had in his deck. A Pegasus, or winged horse, who was his personal favorite card in the series.

"Captain Rogers?" Nico asked softly with the card in his hand.

"Yes kiddo?" Steve responded and looked up from the cards he had been gathering.

"I want you to have this one," Nico said nervously, not sure if the man would want one. "It's my favorite card and it is very rare. I want you to have it cause it's got the biggest protection power of any card and maybe it'll help keep you safe."

"Nico," Steve said shocked at the offering. "You want me to have this? From what you've said it's a one in a one thousand find!"

"Yeah," Nico mumbled, "but you'll need it more. It might not actually have anyway to protect you but I've heard that sometimes tokens can help protect people. I can find another one, there is only one you."

"I'd be honored to take this card," Steve said in his best captain America voice. "I'll take good care if it."

"Thank you Sir," Nico smiled at the large man and hugged him around his neck. "It was nice to meet you. Stay safe in the war."

And with that the boy was gone with his mother and Steve was left with a Mytho Magic card to remember the boy with. The card went into his wallet, then from there it was kept in an inside pocket if his uniform when he really joined the war. Whenever he felt lost and needed a little confidence he would take out the card and think of a little black haired, black eyed boy who had believed in him.

When he woke up seventy years in the future the first thing he asked for was the little card, which was returned to him and his wallet. He thought the boy long gone and kept the card a memory of him. Little did he know that he would see that little boy again very soon.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am glad people really seem to like this. So here is part two. As of now there will only be one more chapter in a one off story. But if there is enough interest I might write more.
> 
> So in this chapter we meet a character created by sydneychase. The character is name Deedra. She is a daughter of Hephaestus and has the same ability to wield fire like Leo. She has also been at camp for almost as long as Annabeth. She is about the same age of Nico and is currently his girlfriend. That is all I'll say for now, her story is amazing and I love it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Marvel, or Deedra.

Two Heroes, Two Worlds

PART TWO

**During The Battle of New York: Steve Rogers**

_Aliens, why does it have to be aliens._ Steve thought as he sat up from the car he just landed on with a groan. _First I wake up in the future, then I find out that there are real gods, and now aliens are streaming from a hole in the sky._ He glances around himself and took in the destruction of the city he called home. There were mini fires everywhere, pieces of rubble littered the streets around the destroyed cars. People where running down the street trying to get to the police blockade a block and a half away.

Steve closed his eyes, bowed his head and sent a small prayer heaven ward. He gently touched the hidden pocket in his uniform just above his heart. It was where he kept the picture of Peggy, the picture of him and Bucky, and the lone Mytho Magic card. After a moment Steve opened his eyes and joined the battle once more, unaware of the stunned boy and his friends that had been watching from a warded balcony across the street.

**Sally Jackson's Apartment: Earlier**

"It can't be him," Annabeth argued with a shake of her head. "It's not possible, he died back in 1944 when he sacrificed himself by crashing a plane filled with bombs into the ocean."

"But they never found his body," Percy argued back waving his arm at the T.V. that was playing the news clip from Stuttgart, Germany. Again. "It could be him. No one was actually sure what the full effects of the serum were. For all we know it could ne him!"

"Enough!" Deedra snapped and pinched her brow. "It doesn't matter if it is Steve Rogers or if it is someone who simply took up the mantel of Captain America. What we should be focusing on is the fact that, for him to make an appearance, shit is about to fucking go down and we might have to get involved!"

"Dee is right," Nico sighed from his place lounging on the couch munching on a blue cookie. "As much as I would like to know if it really is Rogers or not, we need to focus on the bigger picture. Loki is up to something and we have no idea if the mortals are going to be able to handle this or if we have to get involved or not."

Annabeth was cut off from responding by a large explosion rocking the building. The four demi-gods are immediately on high alert and at the window looking out. The four have to stop and stare at what is happening before them. They live in a world of myth but what they see is too much for even them. Aliens were streaming from a portal in the sky above Stark Tower by the hundreds.

The apartment door suddenly slammed open and Sally came running in closely followed by Paul and, surprisingly Leo. The door was slammed shut behind them and Sally activated the wards that protected the apartment from all kinds of attacks. The apartment had been warded after the battle for Olympus to be a safe haven for any and all demi-gods looking for shelter. What they found out later was that when activated to full capacity the apartment becomes a literal bomb shelter.

The seven watched in shock as three blocks of their city was destroyed by a freaking alien invasion.

"Look there goes Captain America!" Percy exclaimed suddenly pointing across the street to the bank. They watched with baited breath as the citizens come rushing out of the bottom floor seconds before an explosion rocked the upper level of the bank. Cap was shot out of the window and landed really hard on the car below. "His cowl was knocked off!"

Nico looked closely at the man that pulled himself from the ruined car and took in the destruction around him. Nico gasped when the soldiers glance unknowingly passed over them.

"It is him," Nico whispered in awe. "It really is Steve Rogers!"

"That's great Nico but we are still in the middle of a fucking alien invasion," Deedra grumbles and leans against the prince of the underworld.

The seven went back to watching the city be destroyed. Annabeth held her tongue on the impossibility of that statement and leaned against Percy. Paul had his arms around Sally and Leo was leaning against the wall right next the window watching with fire in his eyes that was mirrored throughout the people in the room, but they knew they couldn't interfere now. It was out of their hands because the Norse were involved and until giving the go ahead they had to sit on their hands.

Without warning Iron Man comes racing down the street with a nuclear warhead on his back. They watched in muted horror as he took a steep upward spiral towards the portal. Moments later all the Chitauri started to seize and die all across the city and the portal began to close.

"It's over," Sally sighed and slumped against Paul. "Let's go see if we can help pull survivors from buildings and cars."

Quietly the seven filled from the warded apartment, they split into groups without even consulting each other. Sally and Paul went up to start clearing the rest of the building while Percy, Annabeth, and Leo went across the street to clear the building above the bank the Rogers was blown out of. Nico and Deedra started to clear the vehicles that lined the streets. Slowly they were joined by other demi-gods, emergency responders, and good Samaritans. Eventually several of the Avengers joined in the clean up as well, this lead to a reunion seventy years in the making.

 


	3. PART THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Annabeth get into some trouble and are rescued by our dear Captain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Welcome to the next chapter of Two Heroes. This was originally supposed to only be three chapters but... its going to be more. Maybe a few maybe only one.
> 
> I had some reviews about Nico being gay conically and here he has a girlfriend. I am going to say this only here. I have Nico as Bi, not gay. His girlfriend, Deedra, is the same. They both just happen to be in a hetero relationship at this moment. Nico still dated Will and Deedra dated a girl from the Aphrodite cabin. I also would like to say that this is FanFICTION, its not supposed to be canon.
> 
> Any way,
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Marvel.

Two Heroes, Two Worlds

Part Three

**After the end of the invasion.**

Steve took in the destruction around him. He was standing on street level right outside the bottom of Stark Tower. He had helped secure Loki and made sure he wasn't going to escape. He made sure that Banner and Stark had laid out a ground plane on how to get Loki and Thor back to Asgard without ripping a whole in the Universe and then sent Banner to bed and Stark to call Pepper. He made sure Barton was back in med bay for his head and Romanov was by his side. Now he was going to help with the cleanup of his city.

Steve decided to start at ground level out on the street. He joined the people already on there and in the buildings evacuating the people who hadn't gotten out and looking for people trapped. Steve ends up doing a lot of heavy lifting. He was out there for hours, as time went by he was joined by Barton, Romanov and other members of S.H.E.I.L.D not needed to hold Loki. There were so many people helping sift through the rubble. He even saw a lot of teens searching, most of them seemed to be together, they all had similar beaded necklaces or bright orange shirts.

Suddenly he heard the tell-tale rumbling of a building about to collapse. Looking around frantically he searched for the building about to go. He spotted it by the people quickly backing away from a heavily damaged block of apartments about 500 feet from where he was standing, but there was a young woman quickly moving toward it. She looked stricken with fear.

"PERCY! ANNABETH! GET OUT OF THERE!" the young woman shouted still moving towards it. A young Hispanic man appeared close behind her and grabbed her and held her so she couldn't get in. She struggled for a moment before falling back against his chest. "PERCY! ANNABETH! NICO GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!"

Another young man appeared, this one strikingly familiar with the dark hair and black eyes, but he couldn't possibly be the young Nico he knew. He took the young woman from the other young man's arms and they started whispering to each other. She gestured to the building but Nico shook his head looking absolutely miserable with the answer he had to give. The girl looked resigned.

Steve realized the two being shouted for must be in the building clearing it of survivors. Looking up he saw two faces appear in a window about five stories up. The young man with sea green eyes and black hair, who must have been Percy, pulled the young woman with blonde hair and grey eyes, who was probably Annabeth, away from the window for a second and he reappeared looking determined. He looked around for a second before catching sight of Steve.

"Captain!" Percy called motioning him closer to the building, both paused briefly as the building shook again. "If I throw her can you catch her?"

"Yes," Steve replied, stepping even closer to the building. "What about you?"

"Don't worry about me," Percy shook his head, he turned and pulled a pissed off Annabeth closer again. "After I toss her I'm going to make a break for the entrance. Once you have her move a safe distance away, that goes for you three too! Make sure you keep my parents back! They should still be a street over so hopefully you won't need to worry about them and they'll never know we were this close to getting killed again."

Steve glances around and realized that the only people still within the danger zone were him and the three other teenagers. They looked resigned at what was happening. The young men nodded to Percy and then bodily dragged the Cuban girl cursing the whole away to safety.

"The building is unstable because the back side has a large hole through the support pillars in the back staircase," Percy said to Steve once the others were gone. "We came over from the roof of the next building and didn't see it till we started making our way down. No one can come in without this thing going faster. As soon as her weight is gone this building is probably going to start going."

"Percy don't. I can make my way down with you," Annabeth said turning to him her blond hair swirling around her. "The structure of the building is only holding because both of us are here, take away my weight and down it goes."

"No don't argue, we don't have time. The building is going to fall weather we are in it or not, with you outside I can worry about getting out without worrying about you." Percy denied, he swept her up in his arms and kissed her gently, Steve crouched just slightly in case he had to move to catch her. "I love you, wise girl. Ready Captain?"

"Ready Percy," Steve replied. Annabeth kissed Percy again before shutting her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest knowing it is pointless to argue. Percy stepped closer yet to the window and looked down at where Steve was positioned. Then he tossed her right down to his arms. Steve didn't even have to move. Annabeth let out a soft grunt when her descent was stopped abruptly but otherwise was un harmed. When Steve looked up again, Percy was gone from the window and the building was shaking continuously, the front of the building was beginning to crumble.

Steve, without a second thought, turned and ran to where the other three had gone. He gently set the young blond on her feet, she immediately turned back to the building to watch for her boyfriend.

"Why is it always you two?" Nico shook his head full of black hair, his arms were once again around the dark skinned woman.

"Nico," Annabeth laughed softly. "I've been asking myself that question since I meet Seaweed Brain."

The building rumbled again and it seemed to have given up. It started to come down, still with no sign of Percy. The building collapsed back to front, almost like a wave. Just as the front was about to collapse Percy burst through the doorway, just ahead of the wave. He kept running till he was with them. He was covered from head to foot in dust and was out of breath but was otherwise fine. Annabeth stepped towards him and pulled him into a hug.

"The fates must hate us, I love you Seaweed Brain" Annabeth mumbled into his shoulder, Steve only heard her because of his enhanced hearing. She stepped away and turned back to Steve. "Thank you Captain."

"It was no problem Miss," Steve replied, "I would have gone in after you if hadn't been for Percy's idea to toss you out the window."

"I was more concerned about her," Percy blushed.

"You always are Perc, you always are," Nico laughed, Steve's attention was brought back to the familiar figure, Nico saw and his eyes traced over the features of the American icon. "Hello again Captain Rogers."

"You can't be the Nico I know," Steve shook his head. "You can't be the little eight-year-old I meet after my last state side show. The little eight-year-old who word a too big blazer and loved mytho magic. The little eight-year-old who should be in his seventies."

"Well, I could say the same about you," Nico retorted. "You can't be the Steve Rogers who fought in World War Two. The Steve Rogers who sat with me on my birthday and let me babble about mytho magic. The Steve Rogers who went down over the ocean in a plane full of bombs."

"I was frozen, perfectly preserved in the water of the arctic. The super solider serum prevented me from dying in the water," Steve sighed, then said determinedly. "How? You _can't_ be him; he was just a normal little boy."

"Normal?" Nico snorted, the rest of the teenagers did as well. "I am anything but normal, I was never normal. I just didn't realize it till I was given the bigger picture from Percy and Annabeth."

"You really are him?" Steve asked again, with a little hope. Nico smiled slightly and reached into the inside of his leather jacket, a different one than he had before, but very similar, and pulled out a ratty baseball cap in faded Captain America colors. Nico handed it to him and Steve flipped it over to see his signature on the underside of the brim. Steve looked back to the young fifteen-year-old and pulled a little clip out of the pocket in his uniform, he gently pulled an old card from the stack and handed it over. It was the Pegasus card.

"You kept it?" Nico asked shocked.

"Of course I did!" Steve exclaimed. "You made an impression on me that day Nico. You gave me something that meant a great deal to you. I wanted to keep it safe."

"PERCY! KIDS!" a shout came from down the street. The group turned to see a middle aged couple running down the road towards them. The teens smiled at the two of them. Percy stepped forward and hugged the woman as she reached him. "Of course you would be in the building that collapses, I am glad you're okay."

"Oh come on mom, you knew something had to happen since we were safe during the invasion," Percy laughed as he pulled away from her, her turned to the man who had come up beside her and pulled him into a hug as well. "We're all okay Paul."

"Rogers," the group jumped, no one had seen or heard the red head approach. "Everything okay?"

"Yes Agent Romanov," Steve said formally, then nodded to the odd group that he was with. "Just helping some civilians, and catching up with an old friend."

Agent Romanov looked at the group gathered in front of her. She was assessing each person. Each of the younger people had their own SHEILD file and the older couple shared one.

"Why don't we all retreat to Stark Tower to talk?" She suggested casually. "This looks like a conversation to be had in private."

**Be careful, Percy. SHEILD has been on the trail of us for years. We have been discussing how to handle them. We've called a council. Try and avoid telling them for now, but you might be able to tell them before the day is out. We might need them.** Percy blinked at the message from his father. It looked like the others got similar messages from their respective parents. They all glanced at each other and nodded. Percy gently tapped his parents on the shoulder and they understood.

"Okay," Nico said and gently took the young woman's hand. The group started off towards the tower.

Soon they were settled in one of the relatively undamaged meeting rooms in the tower. They were joined by Stark, Banner, and Barton as well. They kind of just looked at each other for a few moments.

"How about introductions," Annabeth broke the silence. "My name is Annabeth Chase."

"Good idea," Percy smiled at his girlfriend. "My name is Perseus Jackson, just call me Percy."

"My name is Deedra Wilcox," The young Cuban woman said with a small smile, and then nudged her boyfriend.

"My name is Nico De Angelo," Nico said and glared at Deedra.

"My name is Leo Valdez," The young Hispanic man said with a small wave.

"I am Paul Blofis and this is my wife Sally," Paul said and gestured at his wife.

"My name is Steve Rogers," Steve smiled slightly.

"Bruce Banner," the quite scientist waved.

"Tony Stark," the billionaire mumbled. He was half asleep in his chair next to Bruce.

"Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov," Clint introduced himself and his partner. "Thor is currently looking after his brother."

"Now that this is out of the way," Clint said, "Let's get down to business. You kids have been on our watch for a very long time. Now we finally have a chance to speak with you."

"Now wait a minute," Steve demanded. "I didn't bring them here for an interrogation."

"These kids have been a pain in our sides for a long time," Natasha replied. "We finally have the chance to talk to them and find out who the hell they are. Our files are shockingly bare."

The teens all exchanged resigned glances.

"That is hard to explain…"


End file.
